I love you too, Angel
by deanlovescasforever
Summary: Cas tells Dean that he loves him. Dean doesn't know how to react.


"Dean, can I speak to you?" It was those 6 words that came from the fallen angels lips that started it all.

"Uh, sure Cas just a second," Dean said. He quickly shut the book that he was looking at and looked at the angel's face. Cas was bright red and was figgiting a lot. Dean quickly stood up.

"Cas, what the hell has got you all nervous?" Dean asked concerned. Cas finally looked up at Dean with his baby blue eyes. _God his eyes are beautiful._Dean thought.

"N-nothing," Cas said unconvincingly. "There's just something I need to tell you."

"Um. Okay buddy what is it?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Um...I...uh..." Cas tried but couldn't get it out. _I love you, Dean! _He said it so easily in his head but he couldn't seem to will his lips to say those four simple words.

"Cas? Maybe you should sit down, you look like youre going to pass out. Do angels even do that?" Cas shook his head.

"I'm fine. It's just-" The angel let out a loud sigh. "Why is this so hard to say?" Cas accidently said out loud.

"Why is what so hard to say?" Dean asked. He was starting to get worried. "Just spit it out. I'm not going to judge. We are all friends here."

"That's the problem though, Dean!" Cas blurted out. Dean looked taken aback.

"How is it problem that we're friends?" Dean asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's because we are JUST FRIENDS. Nothing more. But, I want to be more than just you're friend, Dean Winchester. I don't want to be your "buddy". I want to be yours." The angel said moving closer to him. Finally willing himself to say the words he had wanted to say for months. Dean took a step back._ Was he saying what I think he is saying? _Dean thought.

"I don't understand..." Dean said, even though he knew full well what Cas was saying. Cas let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know full well what I am saying, Winchester." Cas said, taking another step towards him. "I love you, Dean Winchester. I have fallen for you in every way possible. I know how many freckles are on your face, I know the exact shade of green your beautiful eyes are and I know how pure and beautiful your soul is because I rebuilt it after raising you from a place that you do not deserve to be in. You may not believe it but I am 100% in love with you, Dean Winchester." Their noses were practically touching now. Dean took a shakey breath and stepped back.

"You-you don't know what you are saying." Dean said loooking anywhere but those beautiful pools of blue. Cas tilted his head.

"You don't believe me. You don't think you deserve to be loved." Cas said with disbelief. He took a step towards Dean and lifted his head with his finger. "You are the most amazing man that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I don't deserve you. You helped me to discover what free will is and that it's okay to be rebellious. You taught me to love." Dean pulled his head away. Cas was not about to let him walk away. Cas grabbed Dean's face and did the thing he's been want to do for months. He pressed their two lips together and finally felt the soft lips he's dreamt of feeling. Dean stiffened and pulled away. Cas felt a pang in his stomach. Cas reached a hand out to Dean but Dean pulled away.

"Dean-" Cas started but Dean cut him off.

"You don't know what you're saying. You're not in love with me. You-you just have you're emotions all screwed up. Leave and go sort them out." Cas looked at him with a hurt expression in his baby blue eyes. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen.

"But, Dean I-" Cas started.

"I said leave, dammit!" Dean shouted. And with that, Cas was gone.

It had been a week since that incident and neither Dean nor Cas had tried to make any contact with each other. Cas of course checked in on Dean without him knowing. He watched over him with tearful eyes, and when the pain to look at the man who didn't love him back became too much, he had to leave. It was with a great shock that Cas felt himself being summoned. He pulled himself some what together and went to the human that was summoning him.

"Dean?" Cas asked surprised. He didn't dare look him in the eye for fear of breaking down. He instead stared at his lips, which was a big mistake because all he could think about is how nice it felt to finally feel those lips and how awful it was to have them ripped away.

"H-Hey, Cas," Dean said shakily. "I need to talk to you." Cas finally looked up at him with puffy eyes from crying. _Why did Dean want to talk to him? He kicked him out the last time? Why would he want to talk to an angel that he doesn't love in return? _Dean looked at him with sad eyes. He knew exactly why Cas's eyes looked that way. It teared him apart to know that that was his fault.

"What do you want to talk about?" Cas asked with a broken voice. He didn't even want to be around Dean right now, much less have a conversation with him. It hurt too much.

"I-it's um..." Dean tried but failed to get the sentence out. He was much like Cas in the beginning of their last conversation._ Just spit it out Dean! _He thought to himself. "It's about what you said last time." Cas held his breath. _Was Dean going to tell him to leave him alone and that he didn't want to be around someone like him? Was he going to break him even more by telling him that he will never love Cas that way? _

"Dean, there's no need-" Cas started. He didn't need to be rejected twice.

"Dammit, Cas! Just let me say this!" Dean shouted. Cas turned angry eyes on him.

"No! Dammit, Dean! I don't want to hear it! I won't be able to bear it! I don't need to hear that I'm not good enough or that you don't want to be around me! I don't need to hear that you will never be in love with me and that I will never be enough! I don't need-" Cas had tears running down his cheeks and couldn't finish. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. Before Cas could get another word out, Dean crashed his lips on the angel's. Cas stiffened surprised by the sudden contact but eventually relaxed and kissed the hunter back. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean neck and kissed the hunter with such passion that he thought is heart was going to explode. Dean pulled back after a minute and looked in to the angel's perfect blue eyes.

"I just wanted to say that I love you too, Angel." Dean smiled. Cas's eyes lit up and he grinned largely. Dean smiled and leaned in once more.


End file.
